There is always a little hope
by Veraozao
Summary: When she saw them together, decided to close her heart. But fate was rogue and put a new Prince Charming in her life. However life is not a bed of roses and her time is limited! Byakuya / Orihime
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been three weeks since the final battle against Aizen and normality had returned to the town of Karakura. To whom was in the battle there was still much work, the bureaucracy would always be a major obstacle to the shinigami, who wanted so badly a vacation and rest. Only when the work was completed, they could enjoy a little peace. However the powerful group of humans were having a well deserved rest.

At a restaurant in the city center, was a group of young people rather peculiar, to lunch. Two of them with a strange hair color, red. Another wore glasses and had a very serious countenance. Ahead of the latter, was a guy you could call giant. A girl with short brown hair and pretty tough but with a tough face. A boy who spent hours typing on the phone and another that was unlike other tawdry and scandalous.

Ishida - How are you Inoue-san?

Inoue - Well, why do you ask?

Ishida - Even though the war has ended, it still must be difficult getting used to normal!

Inoue - Why would be?

Ishida – It must have been a traumatic experience to be in captivity for days in Hueco Mundo!

The others who were inattentive to the talk of both, took attention when they heard the reference to Hueco Mundo. The redhead, saw all eyes on her waiting for an answer, hesitated before answering. When her friends saw the hesitation, and a distant gaze on her face, became apprehensive and worried about her friend. Tatsuki went to speak, but before she could do anything, the redhead surprised them with a smile.

Inoue - I'm fine, thanks!

Keigo - Ah, Inoue-san is so sweet and looks beautiful with a smile! Said as he dribbled around with the head in the clouds, probably imagining things anything decent.

Mizuiro - Keigo, you are putting Inoue-san to blush! But ... I must say that I agree with you. Inoue-san is indeed beautiful. Probably the most beautiful cherry blossom in town!

The comments made Inoue blush. However a person was already conveying an aura killer by daring them. Even Inoue could see the sparks leaping from her eyes.

Inoue - Tatsuki-chan, they're just joking! No need to be upset.

Tatsuki - You are too kind to these two Orihime!

Inoue - Actually I do not care. I think that is nice of them!

Ichigo - Tatsuki is right. These two can be very dangerous when it´s about girls!

Keigo - At least I can say I am interested in girls! Now i no longer can say the same thing about you. After all i never saw you intimate with a girl!

Mizuiro - You are mistaken Keigo! I remember seeing Ichigo very close to Kuchiki-san.

Tatsuki - By the way, where is she?

Ishida - She's in sociaty Soul! They are very busy with work.

While her friends were talking animatedly, the redhead looked out the window engulfed in her own thoughts. Lately her sleep was very short. Nightmares stole her sleep and part of the night. Always waking up scared, heart pounding, sweaty body and face wet with tears. Since the return from Hueco Mundo, loneliness and guilt were her greatest friends. She felt guilty for the loss of Ichigo's powers, although they have not yet disappeared. All her thoughts went out to Aizen and Hōgyoku. "If I had destroyed the Hōgyoku, he would not have used that attack." When she realized that her eyes burned by the urge to cry, got up and went to the bathroom. The others just looked at her confused and questioning.

Tatsuki - What is it Orihime?

There was no answer, getting quite worried about her best friend, she was going to get up and go after her, but when she saw her go to the bathroom she felted relieved. Once the young redhead returned to the table, there requests were already there. She merely sit silently and start eating, always under the watchful eye of friends. After a delicious lunch they finally decided to leave the restaurant.

Keigo - Let's take a stroll through the park?

Inoue - I can not, I have to go home. I need to prepare for the festival!

Ishida - I, Sado-kun and Kurosaki too!

Keigo - This is unfair! Why only you were invited?

Ichigo - This is obvious. We were in the winter battle! You by chance awoke and witnessed a few things.

Keigo - Ah! Ichigo is getting apart from us Mizuiro! Our circle of friends will break up and never return to normal.

Mizuiro - Do not be dramatic Keigo! You know we should not be invited just because we know what happened!

Inoue - Until tomorrow Tatsuki-chan, Mizuiro-kun and Keigo-kun! She's then gone in quick steps, without giving a chance for her friends to offer to accompany her home.

Tatsuki – Don´t you that she's acting weird?

Ishida - Yes! I also noticed that. Looks like she's hiding us something!

Ichigo - Probably it must be getting difficult to become re-used to the normal routine!

Sado - I think so too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was nine o'clock when the boys arrived at Urahara's shop to be taken to the festival in Soul Sociaty. It was already the end of the day when Rukia appeared to take them.

Rukia - Good evening everybody!

Ishida / Sado - Good night!

Ichigo - Hello!

Rukia – Let's get going?

Ishida - Inoue-san it isn´t here yet!

Rukia - She will come later with Lieutenant Matsumoto.

Ichigo - Why? Did something happen to her? Asked with some concern.

Rukia - Do not worry! She's fine!

They did not talk more about it and went to Soul sociaty through the Dangai. Once they arrived there, were well received by Renji and Captain Ukitake.

Renji - Hello everybody!

Ishida / Sado - Hello!

Ichigo - Good night!

Ukitake - I hope you have fun at the festival and enjoy it as well. It is a form of thanks for your help!

Ishida – We only fought to protect our friends and our city!

Ukitake – Even so! You deserve this festival! – He turned to start walking. – By the way, where is Inoue-san?

Renji - She comes later with Matsumoto! – He went to the festival, taking the front of the group, because Captain Ukitake had stopped walking due to his curiosity.

Ukitake – If that is the case, we can go to the festival!

They walked without haste to reach the site of the party. Surprisingly it was the Kuchiki mansion. When they entered, the scenario was of complete euphoria. Some shinigami were already drunk and clowning, others danced and talked. That vision was uncommon for those who only knew the Soul sociaty as a Guardian that never rests.

The boys and Rukia settled down at a table big enough and chatted happily until they noticed a commotion in the shinigamis. They crowded up at the entrance of the party and had a look of curiosity, admiration, envy and even malice.

Ichigo - What is happening?

Rukia - I do not know! Let's see.

In some steps they reached the place where the shinigamis were. They heard their whispers of complete admiration.

Shinigami 1 - It's the first time I see a woman so beautiful and graceful!

Shinigami 2 - Does it belong to the Kuchiki Family?

Shinigami 3 – Maybe she´s engaged to Captain Kuchiki! Only he could have a bride like that.

Ishida - Who is it? – The question was more to himself than to others.

Curiosity began to be great for the boys and Rukia. Without achieving any progress by the crowd, they decided to wait for the large group of shinigamis to disperse. Minutes later they saw a blond hair walking toward them.

Ichigo - Rangiku-san! So it was because of you that the shinigami were doing such a fuss! – He said with one hand on the chin and thinking.

Matsumoto - Good evening everybody! I'm afraid that's not true. I was not the center of attention! – She had a huge smile of pride on her face.

Rukia - So who was it? – Asked, with a big curiosity.

Matsumoto - Where is she? She was just beside me! – She tried to find her everywhere, until she noticed a group of Soul Reapers, both men and women, surrounding someone. – Follow me! – Within seconds they were by the group of shinigamis. – Come on boys, let her breathe a little!

Shinigami 1 - Lieutenant Matsumoto! We're sorry, but we were just curious! It's the first time we met a princess so beautiful!

Shinigami 2 - We were just asking her if she was engaged to Captain Kuchiki Byakuya!

Those who were behind the blonde still could not see the woman, but when they had a clear view were surprised and amazed.

Matsumoto – Her name can be princess but she`s no royal princess!

Inoue - Ran-chan! – Sighed relieved by the arrival of her friend. – She's right, I'm no princess, and much less I am engaged! – She gave a smile that left men drooling and women with a look of admiration and envy.

Shinigami 1 - So you mean I can ask you to marry? Please marry me!

Shinigami 2 - No! You have to marry me, I'm more handsome and occupy a place in the list of officers.

Rukia - Is that any way to treat guests? – Punched in the head of each. – Let´s go Inoue! Before this perverts attack you! – She grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled her from the midst of those men.

Ichigo, Ishida and Sado were still a little awed. They knew that ther friend was beautiful, but when they saw her among those shinigamis, they looked at her in another way. When looking for a woman instead of girlfriend. Inoue was using a white kimono embroidered with golden and red roses. The red band that was at her waist accentuated even more her generous curves. Part of her hair was stuck with a dash white and red, leaving part of it loose, which came to the middle of her back.

Ishida - Inoue-san, did something happen?

Inoue - Nothing happen! Why?

Sado - We thought odd that you came later than us!

Inoue - Do not worry, everything is fine. Only had a few things to do before I came! – She gave a big smile to let her friends unconcerned. If there was something she did not want at that time, was bothering them with her problems.

Rukia - Either way we are happy that you came! You look beautiful Inoue!

Matsumoto - Hime-chan is making the men drooling all over the place! – She gave her a bear hug. – That's my girl! – She spoke enthusiastically.

Ichigo - You are choking her Rangiku-san!

Inside the mansion, the captains and commander were talking.

Ukitake – Will you stay inside instead of being outside?

Kyoraku – I am going to find beautiful girls! – He spoke with a mischievous smile. – In addition, some employees heard that a woman with the beauty of an angel was at the party. And also that she was a princess and the bride of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

Unohana - To say such a thing, she must be very beautiful! – She walked toward the party along with the Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku.

The others followed behind them. The owner of the mansion was using a frown upon is face. You could see clearly that he was not satisfied and his thoughts just confirmed it. "Who they think they are? Saying that one single woman belongs to nobility and is my future wife. "

The captains of the Gotei 13 left the mansion and were soon greeted by the shinigamis. They walked towards the group where was the substitute shinigami and his friends. Renji, who was also present, had arrived recently with Ikaku and Yumichika.

Ukitake - Are you enjoying the festival?

Ichigo - Yes! The festival it`s great!

Kyoraku - You know who is the damsel that is said to be the future wife of Captain Kuchiki? – Asked directly without hiding his curiosity and a mischievous smile, which only indicated that the man had indecent ideas regarding the beauty of the festival.

Renji – I haven´t seen her yet!

Yumichika - I'm eager to meet her! They say she has the beauty of an angel! –The fifth officer was on the moon and with hopeful eyes.

Matsumoto - Here she comes! Hime-chan! – Screamed loudly for all to hear and made a run towards her. – Took you long enough in the bathroom! – She gave her a bear hug and took her back to the group practically choking her.

Inoue - Ran-chan, you're choking me! – She tried to free herself from the arms of her friend without being rude, but she was not succeeded. Only a few seconds later the blonde freed her. – Good evening everyone! – She bowed to the captains.

Kyoraku – Orihime-chan! You are so beautiful. If you weren´t the future wife of the leader of the Kuchiki family I would asked you in marriage! – He made a dramatic scene as if he was acting. Inoue was a little embarrassed by that comment. After all no one had seen Kuchiki Byakuya act in a different way. Everyone knows him as a cold, aloof, proud and powerful leader of the Kuchiki family. In addition, the redhead knew, that he only had room in his heart for is late wife, Hisana, Rukia's older sister.

Byakuya - Where did they get that idea? – Byakuya said in his normal tone of indifference, but the anger and resentment he felt earlier disappeared as soon as he saw Orihime.

Yamamoto - I hope you're having fun! It is an honor for us to be able to enjoy the presence of a woman as beautiful as you! – The most unexpected comment of the night. Nobody thought that the old commander could speak in a gallant and respectful way to a woman.

Ukitake - It seems that even the commander can´t resist the charms of our guest!

Inoue - Thanks for the invitation! – She bowed to the commander. – I do not know how to fight, but if you need my powers, I'll be happy to help you in everything I can!

Unohana - So far everything is going well! If we need help I will ask for your presence Inoue-san!

The captains followed his path and spread throughout the festival. The group of friends were all smiling.

Yumichika - So beautiful! I would love to marry her!

The redhead was turning red with so many comments, mostly because almost everyone wanted to marry her. Obviously her head began to form some ideas somewhat nasty. She could be innocent, but she knew well what marriage meant. Physical contact. However the red of her face soon disappeared to make way for a sad smile. Of all the people who praised none of them was the person she wanted to hear. Ichigo did not seem to care about the praise at all. He only had eyes for a little black-haired shinigami. Only after coming out of her thoughts, she noticed that someone was watching her. Nearby them was Captain Kuchiki Byakuya watching her intently. Even when the redhead looked at him, he did not look away. He seemed to be looking at her and sizing her up and down with a little twinkle in his eye. Inoue concluded to be an admiring gaze. She felt naked under the gaze of the man and it made her a little uncomfortable. It was the first time that someone looked at her in such a way.

The musicians began to play a softer song, which served as a pretext for many couples that were present, to cling at each other in a more intimate way. Byakuya stopped watching her and went to join some of the captains. Inoue was a little relieved to not be in a look so penetrating. By her side was Yumichika, who didn´t take his eyes off her. The only option she had was to ignore, to not show anyone her discomfort. She only took attention to him when he suddenly got up, extended his hand and asked if she wanted to dance.

Inoue - I don´t know how to dance! – She tried to give an excuse, but it seemed that fate was against her.

Matsumoto - Hime-chan you shouldn't be modest! I know you dance well, very well by the way! Why don`t you accept?

Inoue - I do not know Ran-chan! You think I should?

Rukia - Sure! You have to enjoy it while you can! When you become old it will be too late!

Inoue - You are right! Let´s go Yumichika-kun? – She felt defeated at the insistence of her friends, but there was a point in the comment of Rukia. So, she forgot the sadness with a smile and accepted the request.

Yumichika - Sure! – He took her hand and led her gently and politely to the middle of the crowd.

Inoue was a little flushed because of the looks she received while Yumichika had a smile of pride, to be dancing with the most beautiful woman of the festival. As the two danced, their friends watched them excitedly.

Ishida - Rangiku-san, can I ask you something?

Matsumoto - What?

Ishida - Since when did you and Inoue-san became so friendly?

Matsumoto - Are you jealous?! – Laughed loud that it attracted the attention of the group – She is like a younger sister to me! Since the day I met her we get along very well! – She sighed and took a deep breath. - I wish that she could have a little happiness in her life! She spoke with a faraway look and a sad tone.

Ishida - Rangiku-san, are you okay? – He asked softly just for her to listen.

Matsumoto - Yes! When Hime-chan comes to Soul sociaty and become a shinigami, I will always be by her side for support and help! – You could see some excitement in her voice. It was clear that the two were like sisters, but there was something strange in her tone, as if she was hiding something.

Meanwhile, Inoue danced with Yumichika. The song was ending when someone trips and falls on top of her.

Inoue - Are you okay? – Asked worried and curious to know who the woman was, since her hair was covering her face. Once the girl looked up to answer, Inoue had a big surprise. – Nanao-chan?

Nanao - Excuse me Orihime-chan! I ended up drinking a little too much and I am not accustomed to use my hair down! – Showed a smile and cheeks a little scarlet because of the drink.

Inoue - It's okay, do not worry! Are you hurt? – She asked in her gentle tone and sweet as ever. The lieutenant just nodded her head negatively. Once she got her answer, the redhead stood up and offered a hand to help her stand. - Since you are not accustomed to use the hair down, I'll give you a hand to put it better! – Her dance partner looked at her curiously. Far away her friends just laughed at the fall of the Lieutenant Nanao. The captains Kyoraku and Kuchiki observed the two girls with a questioning gaze. Inoue took her dash and placed it in the hair of Nanao, making the same hairstyle she had before. – Ready. That's better! You can keep it. I offer you! So you have something to remember me! – She spoke with a smile but her voice carried a great sadness.

Nanao - Thank you, Orihime-chan! – She gave her a big hug. The sake was making the obvious effect.

The men became even more fascinated by the young woman when she let her hair fall completely. Her friends were even more awed and upon their face was a little red in the cheeks for looking in a wrong way to their friend. Far from the redhead, the cold and glorious Byakuya stared at her. A look that conveyed admiration and tenderness, unusual for someone so serious! For him, to see the girl and her peculiar behavior was like a drug, giving him the rest that he needed. She had the power to make people want to approach her. Her kindness and sweetness made her something like an angel. She made people happy and put them above herself.

The music had finished and another ballad was about to start. For the first time the leader Kuchiki followed his instincts. He joined the crowd of shinigamis and walked in Orihime direction. When she went out to her friends, obviously denying another dance to the fifth officer, the least expected person appeared before her.

Byakuya – Would you give me the honor to dance this ballad? – He held out his hand to solidify the claim. The young Yumichika was astonished. The captains laughed despite the surprise. The elusive Matsumoto had a smile on her face. "It seems that Captain Kuchiki was also caught by her sweetness and kindness. As we both were, more and more will come! She is a true angel who brings happiness to those around her." Ishida, stood beside her, trying to understand the expression of the blonde, but was being impossible. Rukia was shocked by the behavior of her brother. The rest of the group just stared at the strange expressions of their friends, trying to figure out what the problem was.

Inoue – I would love that Byakuya-san!

He took her hand and went to the center of the crowd. Leaving behind a sad Yumichika. All eyes fell on them when they started to dance. She was flushed to be dancing with the famous captain known for his coolness. For the first time she noticed the beauty of the man who is recognized as a leader of the noble Kuchiki family. The eyes that used to be cold, carried serenity and analyzed her as if trying to see through the window that gives access to the soul. What was being difficult to the captain because she could not face him feeling so embarrassed and shy. His hand, which grabbed her waist, was clutching her tightly. The other hand gripped a smaller and delicate one, quivering with the soft touch and warm that it gave him.

When the two faced each other for the first time, they didn´t deviate, becoming lost in the immensity of their looks. When Inoue realized what she had done, quickly turned her face with the intent to hide the blush that was growing in her cheeks. The dance ended, but none seemed to want to leave or separate. When they noticed that everyone looked at the two with strange expressions it was then that they realized that the music had finished and they were still clinging in each other's arms. They separated immediately with stained faces and very uncomfortable by the looks and whispers of others.

Byakuya - Thanks for the dance! – He bowed and withdrew to join other captains. Once the man left, tons of shinigamis came toward the redhead.

Shinigami 1 - Dance with me, please!

Shinigami 2 - Me! Please beautiful Goddess!

Shinigami 3 - You can do whatever you want from us!

Inoue - Sorry! I'm tired! Unfortunately I cannot accept more dances for today! – She was going to turn but a suddenly dizziness forced her to stop in her movements trying to hide it from anybody. Matsumoto until then was laughing because of the men who knelt on the floor to get the attention of the redhead, but when she sensed a wobble in her reiatsu, she was forced to use the shumpo to reach her. She knew that it would attract attention if she showed herself worried, so, she just put her hand on Inoue´s shoulder and smiled, giving her an indication that she realized the situation. Then punched every shinigami in the head for upsetting Orihime.

Matsumoto - Stop looking like some horny perverts! She doesn´t want to dance, so stop it!

Inoue - Ran-chan! No need to yell at them. They were just being friendly! –Again the shinigamis were fascinated and amazed.

Shinigami - Kawai! – They said in unison.

Matsumoto - Let's get out of here? You must be tired! – They went back to where the group was.

Rukia - So, how was dancing with my brother?

Inoue - What do you mean? I also danced with Yumichika-san! – She was confused. The tone used by the little-shinigami contained curiosity and what appeared to be malice.

Rukia - I would not mind having you as a sister! At least I would have someone to talk to!

Inoue - W ... Why do you say that? I only danced with him! – She was quite flushed and nervous for what was being implied.

Matsumoto - Rukia-chan don´t be like that to her! She is too innocent to hear these things.

Ichigo - I think you're dreaming too high Rukia! Your brother doesn´t feel and have a heart of ice. Besides he thinks too much of himself.

Rukia - Do not talk like that of my brother! – She gave him a punch in the head.

Ichigo - What was that pygmy?

Rukia - Pygmy is your brain! She gave him another punch.

Ichigo - Are you calling me stupid, your flea dwarf?

Ishida - Looks like the shoe served!

Ichigo - What's that four-eyes?

Inoue - Settle down boys. Everyone is looking! – Rebuked them keeping her tone gentle and sweet. Even if she wanted to be upset with them, she couldn´t because she was too tired for that.

Matsumoto - Hime-chan, do you want to go? I am sure you're tired! – Noticing the evident fatigue, decided to intervene and get her to rest.

Inoue - It's a good idea! – She smiled at her and gave her a look of who needs to say something important.

Matsumoto - Good evening everybody! We'll be going! We will meet you tomorrow at the portal.

Inoue - Good night! See you tomorrow.

Rukia – Will you not sleep here in the mansion?

Inoue - No! I'll stay with Ran-chan! Until tomorrow!

They left without giving further explanations. They said goodnight to the captains and went to the house of the Lieutenant. In the group, the conversation and the laughter turned to reign, however Ishida was very thoughtful. "Inoue-san is very strange! And that swing in her reiatsu? It seems that only I and Rangiku-san noticed! I think she's hiding something. "

Sado - Is something wrong Ishida?

Ishida - No! Tomorrow ... I will speak with you. There is something strange with Inoue-san!

Sado - I also noticed!

In the house of Lieutenant Matsumoto.

- Hime-chan, are you okay?

- I am! Just feel tired. I haven´t slept well!

- I know there is something else! You know you can trust me!

- I know! – She take a deep breath to calm down and tried to decide if she should tell her or not. - Since I came from Hueco Mundo I have these horrible nightmares. Usually I only sleep three to four hours a night.

- So that is why underneath that makeup, you have big dark circles. However, I feel that there is more. It`s because of Ichigo isn`t?

- Yes! I cannot help but feel this sadness and envy. She spoke with tears. - It seems that I fell in love with the wrong person. What about you, Ran-chan? It must be hard to bear is absence! – She spoke as she wiped her tears.

- It is! – She spoke in a tone of sadness and full of longing. – I do not think we have any luck in love! By the way, how did it go with the tests? – Deliberately changed the subject. She was tired of sad affairs and see the suffering of her friend when talking about it.

- Well, I guess! I will only know the results in a few weeks.

- So Hime-chan, what did you think of the dance with Captain Kuchiki?

- Normal! – She was flushed and nervous.

- You are red! You are so funny Hime-chan. You know, you and Captain Kuchiki make a nice couple.

- Don`t say that Ran-chan! "I think I'll close my heart forever!" Her thoughts made appear a shade of melancholy in her eyes, which did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

- Hime, you know I support you one hundred percent, whatever your decision is! She had realized the significance of that melancholy, and by knowing her well, knew what she would do because of her one sided love.

- Yes! Thanks Ran-chan, you're like a big sister to me. If it wasn`t for you I would always feel lonely, despite being surrounded by friends.

- And you would be always crying in the corners of your house! – Joked with her friend to take that depressive state.

- You're so mean! – Pouted and pretended to be upset, but all that disappeared to make way for laughs. The conversation continued for some time before they went to bed. In the mansion was installed only silence, except in one of the rooms, where the boys were.

Ishida – So, Ichigo, did you take your time this night?

Ichigo - What do you mean?

Sado - It is obvious that you and Kuchiki-san share a feeling that goes beyond friendship!

Ichigo - You are crazy! – Spoke stained. – Go to sleep, tomorrow we have to get up early.

Ishida - Looks like we hit in the bull´s eyes Sado! – Said in a tone of joy and at the same time serious.

Sado said nothing, just stood with a straight face and worried. Both knew about Inoue's feelings, and were very concerned with her. They did not say anything more and went to slept.

The morning came quickly and the guests were preparing to leave. It was ten o'clock when they joined in front of the Senkaimon.

Inoue - Ran-chan, I'll miss you, do not forget to visit me!

Matsumoto - I will as soon as possible, Hime! And of course I'll miss my little sister! – She turned to the others. - Bye guys, I will miss you!

Ichigo – Bye and take good care of Toushirou!

Ishida - Until next time!

Sado - Goodbye!

Ukitake - Bye guys! Rukia, when you return, I need you to deliver the report right away!

Rukia - Yes, Captain Ukitake!

They all went to Karakura town.

Inoue - Well folks, I'm leaving. I'll meet Tatsuki-chan! Goodbye! – She left quickly. She really was going to meet her best friend, but one person is not made of steel to withstand whatever their eyes see. The smiles and glances exchanged by the strawberry and the petit shinigami were like a stab in the heart.

Ishida - I'm going too! Sado, would you mind to come with me? I need to talk to you!

Sado - Okay! Until next time folks!

Ichigo and Rukia simply nodded and were left alone and confused.

Rukia - You think something it's going on?

Ichigo - I do not know! "Did they do it on purpose just to leave us alone?"

Rukia - Let's go home?

Ichigo - Yes!


	3. Chapter 3

On a street not far from the clinic Kurosaki, Ishida and Sado were talking quietly.

Ishida – Do you noticed that Inoue-san is acting weird?

Sado - Yes! Yesterday when we were at the festival, I'm sure I felt a wobble in her reiatsu.

Ishida – So you felt it too! – Spoke relieved to know that someone else was concerned about their friend. – Rangiku-san also felt it. I think she knows what's wrong with Inoue-san!

Sado - I do not know if it will be worth asking them. Inoue will tell us when she´s ready! I'm just worried about the fact that she`s very sensitive. She'll be very hurt because of Ichigo! – The boy, despite his size and his calm expression, was quite worried about his friend and her welfare.

Ishida - Tell me about it! We must protect and support her in all that we can! He´s eyes showed determination. Some would say that he liked the redhead in romantic terms, but only those who knew him well, knew that he cared a lot for the girl because it was one of his closest friends.

Sado - You are right!

After a few more minutes of conversation they went home. In a small apartment, a young red-haired woman, walked through the house in a frenzy, because she didn´t know what to wear.

- What should I wear? A dress or pants! If Ran-chan was here she could advise me! She was already pulling her hair when decided to put a dress. - I'm ready! Now I only need to meet Tatsuki-chan!

Quietly she left the house and walked for a few meters until she reached one of the most popular bakeries in the city.

- Tatsuki-chan!

- Orihime! – She gave her a tight hug full of longing for her friend. - So how was the festival?

- Well! – Forced a smile, or at least tried to, because her friend was not buying it. Normally her fake smile was not noticed by anyone except one person. And that person was right in front of her.

- What happened Orihime?

- Nothing ... tried another smile but was unsuccessful.

- Do not say nothing because I know that something happened! – Irritated, she yelled to the redhead.

- I ... I don´t ... Not knowing how to escape the gaze of the dark-haired woman, nor escape the conversation, she simply dropped a tear, which explained everything to Tatsuki without needing a word.

- That idiot! – Although angry, she controlled herself because she was in a public place. – He does not deserve you Orihime. It's not worth getting so depressed for someone who doesn´t deserve you tears! Tatsuki was trying to cheer up her friend but she was so enraged that only wanted to kill Ichigo in one blow.

- I know I should forget him, but it will not happen in one day! – Spoke softly, almost whispering. She had lost the will to speak up because of the sadness that gripped her heart. Her head was downcast, causing the hair to obstruct her eyes. The redhead didn´t want her friend to see her so week and dejected, because that would only increase her anxiety. If there was something she did not like was dragging others to her problems.

- You're right, I admit it, but promise me you'll try! I do not want to see you like this, you know that makes me sad!

- I know, and for that I apologize. I don´t want to drag you into my problems! Besides, I already know what I'll do about Ichigo! – Paused briefly to calm the tears that were already wanting to come out. - I'm closing my heart. I do not want to be hurt again!

- I do not like that idea Hime, but as your best friend I must support you in all of your decisions! – They talked for a while longer and then they went home.

Two weeks later Ichigo was almost without reiatsu. Inoue was walking by her favorite park, to refresh her mind and think about everything that happened since she had met Ichigo. She hadn´t forgot him yet. Obviously it would take some time to happen, maybe days, months, or even years. "Maybe if I had confessed my feelings right from the start, he would notice me. It seems that from the moment Kuchiki-san appeared I lost the war!" She was so distracted in her thoughts that only noticed something familiar when she saw an orange glow. It could even be a coincidence but it is as they say, think in the devil and he appears. In one of the park benches was her first love. She was going to approach him, but when she saw that he was not alone she hide behind a tree. He was accompanied by the small black haired shinigami.

She watched with great sadness and loneliness the loving moment of both. The tender glances exchanged and the tears of sadness and longing from the Kuchiki princess told her she could not intrude. However when she saw Ichigo, clean her tears, offer her a beautiful smile and then kiss her passionately, felt sick, her heart felt like it was dying and tears came strongly to stain her skin. She could not hear what they said, but by the lips noticed a promise. "I'll never forget you and I will wait for you forever."

- Why? Don´t I deserve some happiness? – Said to herself. All the hopes she had, however minimal, had completely disappeared, only to leave an empty and lonely place.

Before she got to see another scene like that, she ran as fast as she could for the safety of her home. Once she got there and closed the door, collapsed on the floor. Thick tears came out of her eyes and nonstop hiccups seemed to have no end. Seconds later only her cries were heard in the house. At that moment she felt she was the most alone person in the world. She was plunging into darkness without having a single light to guide her life.

She spent hours in the same position. When the tears stopped the sun was disappearing from the horizon. She rose with difficulty because of the pain in her body, and headed for the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, was startled by the image of the woman standing in the reflection. Pale, swollen and red eyes, sick expression.

- Weak, I'm a wimp! I promised Tatsuki-chan. So I will do it at any cost! She opened the water and waited for the bathtub to be full. She took a relaxing bath for about an hour. - I wish Ran-chan was here. She know how to cheer me up! Tomorrow Kuchiki-san will leave to Soul Society! And in a few days I have to get my exams!

After the bath she dressed and left. She would invite her best friend for a ride. The next day, Ishida, Sado, Inoue, watched Ichigo and Rukia saying their goodbyes to each other. There was silence but Inoue was crying inside. Tears of sadness, loneliness, sorrow, anguish, disappointment and regret. Despite the pain of watching the clear love of those two, she regretted not having done anything to avoid that moment. In her mind there was still the idea that if she had destroyed the Hōgyoku, Ichigo would not lose his powers. She pushed the thoughts aside when she saw the tears of Rukia and the blind gaze of Ichigo. Blind because he could not see Rukia and directed his gaze to the sky, even though she was right in front of him.

After the farewell, Ichigo still had a smile. For one who is supposed to be sad, he was pretty happy. Inoue knew what it was. Hope. He intended to fulfill the promise he made to her.

Ichigo - You want to come in?

Sado - Yes!

Ishida - I do not have anything else to do.

Lost in thought, Inoue just came back to reality when someone spoke to her.

Ichigo - Inoue? – Called worried.

Inoue - Um ... Sorry I did not hear!

Ichigo - Want to join?

Inoue - No! I cannot, I have some issues to resolve! Until tomorrow folks! Strode out, leaving behind confused and worried friends. Ishida and Sado exchanged glances that said, "Something it´s going on!" This did not go unnoticed by the redhead.

Ichigo - Is something happening?

Ishida - There's nothing going on! – He spoke with a serious face and walking to the clinic so that Ichigo couldn't do anymore questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After watching the parting of Ichigo and Rukia, Inoue went home, needing time alone to think about what she would do. Now that the substitute shinigami lost his powers, there would be more work with the hollows.

-I know! She spoke excitedly. - I will train to become stronger. Hachi-san could help me maybe! But ... I don´t know where the Vaizards are! I think I'll talk with Urahara-san.

She took the bag, put on her shoes and quickly left her house. She had a small smile, something that was rarely seen now. Finally, she could be strong enough to keep up with her friends, and besides, it was the perfect opportunity to keep her mind busy. This way she could think less about Ichigo and more about training. Practically she went running with all the excitement she was feeling, arriving at the store in a few minutes. Luckily for her Ururu was sweeping the front of the store.

Inoue - Ururu-chan, Urahara-san is here?

Ururu - Yes! I'll call him for you! She entered the shop and disappeared from the view of the redhead. Shortly after, the girl appeared accompanied by the shopkeeper.

Urahara - Inoue-san! What good winds bring you here?

Inoue - Can I talk with you Urahara-san?

Urahara - Sure! He turned his attention to the girl who was with the broom in hand. - Ururu-chan, let me know if some customer enters our shop !

Ururu - Yes!

Urahara - Come with me, Inoue-san! We'll talk in my office!

They walked down the hallway to enter one of the last rooms of the building to have more privacy.

- What do you want to talk about, Inoue-san?

- I want to train to become stronger! She spoke with a decisive and crucial look, impossible to be denied anything.

- Do you want my help, I am right? He gave a smirk. - But I must say I'm impressed with your desire to train your powers and get stronger! He spoke with an unreadable expression, something that only happened when he pretended to know nothing but was the otherwise. - Surely this has nothing to do with Kurosaki-san, isn´t Inoue-san? Straight to the point. The redhead was no longer surprised by this, after all the shopkeeper was very wise, he just didn´t show it.

- Now that Kurosaki-kun lost his powers, I need to push myself to eliminate the hollows that appear in the city, obviously I need to train my powers, the way I am now I will do nothing and make things worse for Ishida-kun and Sado-kun. Actually i wanted to train with Hachi-san, because our powers are similar!

- I understand! He really is the best person to help you. But I still didn´t realize what do you want from me!

- I don´t know if they're still in town! I came here to ask you if you know where they are!

- I see! You're with luck Inoue-san, they gave me the address before moving to another location!

- Seriously?! Will they be upset with you for giving me their address?

- Of course not! Hachi will be glad to see you!

She grabbed the paper with the address and practically left the shop running. The blonde simply smiled beneath the fan, a sign that he was thinking about the new he had discovered. With renewed energy, Inoue made her favorite lunch before heading to the address Urahara had given her. You could say that she had a face of satisfaction when she left her house. The afternoon was halfway through when she went to the west part of the city. By what indicated the address on the paper, she reached a building right on the edge of town, abandoned for city residents, occupied only for those who had that knowledge. As always, the place was protected by a powerful barrier. "Obviously, it's Hachi-san hand in this!" She thought happily to finally have the opportunity to see her friends again. Like the first time, crept through the barrier, warning them that a visitor had arrived.

Kensei - What is it Hachi? He asked seeing the chubby restlessness.

Hachi - We have a visitor!

Shinji - Who is it?

Hachi - Someone I did not expect to see so soon! He looked up the stairs with a smile. His fellows only looked to the same place with a questioning gaze and in a defensive position to prevent something to happen. Once they saw the redhead appear there and walking down the stairs, they gave a smile and went out of their defensive positions.

Inoue - Good afternoon everyone! Sorry to enter without permission, but I needed to talk with Hachi-san!

Shinji - Orihime-chan, I missed you! We were already in need of a presence so divine and feminine like yours! He held her like the first time in Karakura school, leaving her a little uncomfortable.

Hyori - What do you mean? I'm also a woman! Shouted angrily to the comment made.

Shinji - You're an exception! He spoke quietly and indifferent only to defy her. That earned him a slipper in the face, which put his nose to bleed.

Hachi - Good afternoon Orihime-san! In what way can I help? He spoke to her not mattering with the two that discussed.

Inoue - I want your help to train my powers!

All Vaizards, including those who fought, were surprised by the request, taking attention in the conversation between the redhead and the chubby.

Hachi - Train?! Why?

Inoue - I want to be stronger. Now that Kurosaki-kun lost his powers, I need to strengthen myself; otherwise I will not be able to defend my city and my friends. Also, I still don´t know everything about my powers! – She was looking away remembering the time where she was kept in captivity at Las Noches. When she was taken there and led to Aizen he told her what her powers were, however, she hadn´t the opportunity to train of course, the former captain would never allow it. She came back to reality when someone called her name.

Shinji - Orihime-chan! You sure about that?

Inoue - Yes! The decisive look that doesn´t take no for an answer appeared in her face again.

Shinji - In this case we will help!

Lisa - I will be glad to help!

Love - Control yourself Lisa-chan! She'll think you're a freak!

Rose - She's a freak! Spends all day reading magazines of naked women.

Lisa – What did you say? Do you want to be beaten up into a pulp?

Hachi - Settle down, please! You are scaring Orihime-chan!

Hyori - Hey! She called everyone's attention. - Why do we have to help her train? We have nothing to do with her!

Shinji - Do not be so mean! She is Ichigo friend, it is ours too! Furthermore, it's thanks to her that Hachi has gained the hand he lost.

Inoue - If you think I'll bother I can leave!

Kensei - No need! Hyori is just being rude and stupid as always!

Hyori - I'm not being rude or stupid! Shouted angrily. - Do what you want, but don´t count with me!

Shinji - Whatever idiot! This earned him another slipper in the middle of the face.

Hachi – So when do you want to start?

Inoue - For me can be tomorrow! After classes!

Shinji – It`s decided then! Now, Orihime-chan would you accept to go on a date with me?

Inoue - Sorry Hiraku-kun, but I cannot. I'am going to dinner with Tatsuki-chan today! She lied to get rid of the guy.

Shinji - But it doesn´t need to be today! Can we go another day? Asked her hopefully.

Inoue - Yes! I'm going to like to have fun with a friend! She said the last part to make him know that it was only a friendship, nothing more.

Shinji - Thank you Orihime-chan! You are the kindest person I have ever known! He gave her another hug, making her uncomfortable again.

Inoue - Well, I got to go! Until tomorrow guys and thank you! She freed herself from the embrace and went away quickly to avoid more of those hugs. When she reached the street, the sun was sending its last rays of light. She went home quietly wondering if that really was the best choice. When she arrived at her destination, she had a surprise.

Tatsuki – Where were you Orihime? I tried to call but you didn´t answer me! She was angry with her friend. The redhead had simply disappeared all day and hadn´t said anything about where she was.

Keigo - Hello Inoue-san!

Mizuiro - Hello! It's everything okay Inoue-san?

Inoue - Hello everybody! I had some things to do! What are you doing here?

Keigo - We're inviting our Goddess to an outlet with friends!

Tatsuki - And do not say no because you are coming with us!

Inoue - I wasn´t going to say no! Actually it´s a good idea! She gave a smile that infected the others. She was happy to know that her friends cared about her. At least she wasn´t going to dinner alone.

Keigo - Come on! Screamed running down the street in a silly way.

Inoue - Quickly! Come on! Imitated her scandalous friend, but not with much enthusiasm.

Tatsuki - I longed to see some of that shine! Spoke as she watched the redhead.

Mizuiro - Me too! I missed that infectious smile!

Tatsuki - We better go, otherwise those two still make a scandal bigger than they are already doing!

The group went to one of the most popular restaurants in town. The property was large, with plenty of tables. It was nicely decorated, but what attracted clients were the low prices and menu quite flashy. When they arrived they found Chizuru seated in a reserved table for more than one person.

Chizuru - Orihime-chan! She threw herself at the redhead, but went down before she could touch her.

Inoue - Tatsuki-chan! There was no need in doing that! Are you okay Chizuru-chan? Asked worriedly.

Chizuru - Yes! Thanks Orihime-chan. You're the kindest person I know!

Mizuiro - Let's calm down people. Our table is reserved!

Inoue - Reserved table? She was confused. No one had told her about a private table. She began to get suspicious that something was being kept from her.

Tatsuki - Yes! Today we will have a group dinner. We and three more that are still to come!

Inoue - Who? Asked excitedly.

Ishida - We! Spoke heading for the group. - Good evening everybody!

Sado - Good night!

Ichigo - Hello everybody!

Inoue - Good night! Why did you not tell me you wanted to do a group dinner?

Tatsuki - Now is not the time for explanations. Let's eat, I'm starving! Changed purposely the subject to avoid the answer that she would have to give. If she had to tell the truth to her friend, the night would end badly. The dinner was a way to animate the redhead and bring some of her former brilliance. Until now they had been successful and didn´t intend to make her worse.

They all sat at the table reserved for them, opened the menus and chose a few minutes later. It did not take long for the orders to come and be ready to eat. During dinner, the redhead felt unwell and went to the bathroom. After compose herself she left the toilet and walked calmly back to the table. Before she sat again, a baby cry was heard in the restaurant. She was tempted to follow the noise but when her eyes fell upon a woman with a baby on her lap trying to calm him, decided to sit down and continue her dinner.

Keigo - This cry is giving me headaches! Said frustrated after hearing the baby crying for a while.

Inoue – Don´t be like that Keigo-kun! You were also a baby many years ago. I'll see if i can calm the little angel! She got up determined to help the lady with her son. – Excuse me ma'am! Do you need help? This little angel seems to be very agitated.

Lady - Yes! It seems that he can´t sleep. I am Masuki!

Inoue - My name is Inoue Orihime. Very nice to meet you!

Masuki – Do you want to hold him? She asked seeing the girl's eyes wanting to hold her child.

Inoue - Can I? The woman just nodded and placed the child in her arms - It is a little angel! In a few minutes the baby stops crying. He even laughed when Inoue gave him a beautiful smile! - It's really cute. It has a beautiful smile!

Masuki - You have a way with children. Normally he cries even more in the lap of strangers!

Inoue - I'd love to have a child as beautiful as yours one day! It seems he calmed down. It's time to get back into the lap of your mother! She returned him to his mother's arms.

Masuki - Thank you! I am sure that one day you'll be a great mom!

Inoue - Thank you! It was a pleasure to meet you and this little angel too.

Masuki - The pleasure was all mine!

The redhead returned to the table under the watchful eye of her friends. She was with a sad smile, decipherable only to the best friend. After her disillusionment with the redhead she didn´t want to open her heart no more. However, that child made her realize that that decision might have negative consequences in her life.

Chizuru - Hime-chan! She hugged her. - My Venus is perfect in every way!

Inoue - Not exactly! No one is perfect! "If I was perfect maybe I could have the love of Kurosaki-kun!" Concluded in thought. The last thought made the shadow of sadness increase in her eyes.

Tatsuki - Stop it! You're letting her uncomfortable! Once she saw the sadness in her friends eyes increasing she tried to do everything possible before anyone else notice. - By the way, Orihime, my mother asked if you want to go to our home tomorrow to have dinner with us!

Inoue - Tomorrow! She spoke thoughtfully. – I can´t. I have something super, hyper, mega important to do!

Ichigo – An important thing?! What?

Inoue - I'll just pick up some things at one place!

Keigo - I know! You will buy a gift for me and declare your love!

Mizuiro - Do you really think she would like someone like you?

Keigo - Do not say that, Mizuiro! I thought you were my friend! Said, crying like a dramatic scene.

Ichigo – Do you need any of us to come with you?

Ishida – Don´t you think you're being very nosy, Kurosaki? If she hasn´t asked it´s because she doesn´t need! "I will not let you to come with her. I'm sure she still does not know about you and Kuchiki-san. I will not let her suffer." Little did he know that the redhead was already aware of their relationship.

Inoue - I do not need company! I can take care of myself! Said smiling, trying to hide the deception she felt to see her friends treat her like something fragile and made of glass.

Tatsuki - If you're so sure! She leaned over and spoke softly in her ear. – Then you will tell me everything, yeah? The redhead just nodded positively. They were one more hour at the restaurant and then went home.

The next day came, and the young people of Karakura headed to school. In the class of the former substitute shinigami, almost all were present when the redhead came into class with a tired and exhausted look.

Inoue - Good morning! Said with a smile, but without the usual enthusiasm. Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado noticed the difference immediately when they didn´t heard the famous "Good morning Kurosaki-kun".

Tatsuki - Orihime, are you okay?

Inoue - Yes! She tried not to look directly in the face of her friends, so that they didn´t notice her tiredness. - Why do you ask?

Ishida - Normally you usually are a lot happier!

Inoue - I think today I'm a little out of energy.

The redhead was exhausted by the lack of rest. Unfortunately the nightmares continued until now and her body was showing signs of fatigue that could no longer be covered with makeup. However, when she only said "Good morning" was on purpose. The hours she was awake after waking from a horrifying nightmare she spend them in thoughts, and decided she could no longer act like the girl who was in love with Ichigo. She would treat him as her friend, not as the one who owns her heart. Decided to close her heart and would not allow the entry of love, passion, hope. She was only going to live with the friendship of her friends.

They all sat in their places, to start the class. They only had classes in the morning, in the afternoon they could rest at home. Inoue left school running wanting to not be stopped by her friends and went home. She ate her lunch and then went to the hideout of the Vaizards.

Hachi - Hello Inoue-san!

Inoue - Hello everybody!

Shinji - Orihime-chan! How is my goddess?

Lisa - More beautiful every day!

Rose - She began with the perverts thoughts already!

Lisa - I'm not a pervert! Said angry with her face becoming red by the minute.

Love - Of course not! Said ironically.

Kensei - You better stop that!

Hachiru - Why does everyone treat her so well! I hate her! Complained in her child tone.

Hachi - Let's start the training Inoue-san?

Inoue - Yes! They moved away a bit from the others and sat down.

Hachi - First I will ask you to meditate! Meditation allows you to get a grip on your spirit and power! So you'll have to do it every day!

Inoue - But I do not know how to do it?

Hachi - You have to cross your legs like I have mine, close your eyes and take everything from your mind. Forget your troubles. Try to find your powers! As you know they are part of your soul, so what you'll find it´s part of it! He spoke slowly and in detail for her to catch everything that he said.

Inoue - Yes!

She crossed her legs, closed her eyes and put her mind in complete darkness. She tried to find some sign of her powers and spirit but wasn´t successful. "Am I really ready for this? I'm doing this for me or to be recognized by others! "Due to the frustration she began to fill the mind with thoughts and questions. They were rhetorical questions so they would not get any answer. But to her surprise someone spoke.

- Who is it? Asked the redhead startled.

- Someone who was always by your side! Said a voice in the darkness.

- Where are you?

- You can´t see me! Only hear me! First of all, my name is Rikka.

- Why I can´t see you?

- That, my dear, I cannot answer you. I just come to your presence to warn you that if you continue to pursue your workout without being prepared, the consequences will be devastating. You need to clarify all your doubts and only then decide what you want to do!

- What do you mean? I do not understand and I am so confused! Lately, it´s been less and less easy to have some clarity and a little happiness!

- I know what you decided about the substitute shinigami, but you are still in doubt about what you should really do. And not only him, but about everything!

- Yes! Rikka ..., you are part of my power, isn´t it?

- I am, but I will not say more than that. When you're ready I'll introduce myself and tell you all personally!

It had passed almost an hour since Inoue began to meditate. Hachi looked curious to the girl as she made several features throughout the process.

Shinji - So how is training going?

Hachi - It's been almost an hour since she's like that! Looks like she got what i told her to do.

Lisa - That's good, isn´t it?

Hachi - Yes! Responded with a puzzled expression.

Lisa – Then, why are you making that face?

Hachi - It's amazing! Usually it takes some time for us to harmonize with our spirit and powers!

Love - Is that good or bad?

Hachi - I do not know! Only after a few more training days I can have answers!

It took a few more minutes and the redhead opened her eyes. She was surprised when she saw all Vaizards there before her with curious eyes.

Inoue - What? Why are you all looking at me like that?

Shinji – You were meditating for almost an hour!

Inoue – So long? To me it seemed only a few minutes!

Hachi - So Inoue-san, did you get anything?

Inoue - Very little! I knew, well ... was not known. Just a voice that spoke to me. Her name was Rikka. She told me i was not ready to do the workout. First I have to clarify all my doubts!

Hachi - Rikka!? Strange, I do not remember any of your fairies having that name!

Inoue - That's because she was someone completely different. I have not seen her face, even body, but I know that the voice was someone different.

Hachi - Interesting!

Kensei - What does that mean?

Hachi - As I already said once the cleats of Inoue-san are like a zampakutou! I think the six fairies are the first release. The Shikai! This unknown voice may be what we call a true form of zampakutou.

Inoue - How is this possible? I'm no shinigami!

Rose - The best would be to wait a while longer and then seek answers!

Hachi - Rose is right! We will try to understand later!

Shinji - Orihime-chan, let's go out?

Inoue - I cannot Hiraku-kun! I need to get something urgently!

Hachi - Then tomorrow you came again?

Inoue - Yes!

She said goodbye to the Vaizards and went home. Took a shower, ate something and went to the hospital. She would finally get the tests she had done. Once she got there was greeted by her father's friend, Uryu Ishida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun rise in Karakura town, and the teenagers woke up quite early for classes. Ichigo and his friends were already in the room waiting for the teacher and one student that hadn´t come yet.

Ishida - Arisawa-san! Do you know why Inoue-san has not arrived yet?

Tatsuki - No! The last time I talked with her was yesterday during lunch time!

Sado - Strange! She never comes late!

Ichigo - What's up guys? – The red haired asked approaching his friends.

Ishida - Inoue-san has not arrived yet!

Ichigo - Maybe she fell asleep! I am sure that in a little bit she will be here! Said sitting in his place. Before they could say anything else, the teacher arrived and all were forced to sit in their appropriate sits. They had two more classes until lunchtime and still nothing from her. Tatsuki was already pulling her hair from the concern. Ichigo, Ishida and Sado promised to look for her, together with the brunette after school.

Chizuru - I miss my Hime! Maybe something happen!

Keigo - That's it! He spoke in an outburst as if he had a genius idea. - She was attacked on the way to school. Probably a pervert grabbed her ... – The brunette gave him a punch in the stomach to shut up before he could finish the rest of the sentence.

Tatsuki - Shut up you bastard! That´s impossible to happen. Orihime may not like violence but when necessary she uses what I taught her! Shouted angrily. She could not bear to hear such comments because it was her best friend. Thinking about such things simply infuriated her, because the possibility of such a thing to occur was still to large and she was not about to let something like this, to happen to her best friend.

Ishida - Arisawa-san is right! She is able to put a man unconscious with no problems!

Ichigo - I did not know she could use her powers that way! – Spoke thoughtfully.

Tatsuki - She doesn´t have to use her power to do so! I taught her Karate. Enough to easily defend herself.

Ishida - I think it's much more than that! She is in the first level of black belt, enough to kill someone! He shook the glasses to disguise his nervousness. Like the first time, when the redhead told him, he felt a little frightened by this fact. His friend besides having unparalleled beauty, she could defend herself very well and had her powers. If she had a different personality she could be quite dangerous.

The group was quite surprised at this revelation, except Ishida and Tatsuki. After all nobody expected that the Goddess of Karakura School could be so "deadly".

Tatsuki - If you knew her well, you would know this and so much more! – She was disappointed with them, especially with Ichigo, who doesn´t see anything in front of him, not even the unconditional love of her best friend. She walked into the class room, grabbed her things and walked away, but not before telling the others her plans.

Tatsuki - I'll see what's going on with Orihime! I don´t need you to come with me, I will speak with you tomorrow!

She left without another word and obviously irritated. She went first to her friend's house, but had no one. Then she went to the river, where they often talk and walk but she wasn´t there neither. She ran all the parks and still nothing, not a trace of her friend. She was starting to get desperate and quite concerned for the welfare of her friend. Two hours had already passed and still no sign of her. When she thought about giving up, she saw a red hair go down the street parallel to where she was. Running as fast as possible she tried to reach her friend the faster she could.

- Orihime! She call but was unsuccessful. Only when she was near, got what she wanted. - Orihime! – The redhead looked startled to the voice. – What do you think you're doing disappearing like that? She was in tears by the concern and relieved to have found her. Without giving an chance for her to talk, Tatsuki hugged her tightly, surprising Inoue.

- Tatsuki-chan! She get out of the hug. - Why are you crying?

- Why am I crying? Idiot! – Gave her a punch in the head by the sudden irritation that her friend caused. After all, who asks a question like that when the fault is entirely on who does the actions? - You disappeared without leaving news and left me worried sick!

- Sorry! She spoke softly and sadly. She knew what had caused great distress in her friend, but she could not avoid it. She needed to do it to be able to think. - You want to go up to my house? I promise to tell you everything!

Seeing the sadness and sincerity in the eyes of Inoue she just nodded and followed her to her apartment. Once they arrived, the redhead had no time to unpack her suitcase because the brunette demanded explanations. After having persuaded her to sit and have tea it was then that she felted prepared to explain the situation.

- Tatsuki-chan, I just want you to listen and speak only at the end right?

- Yes! Start to spit it out! She ordered in her big boss style, with her arms crossed over her chest and an impatient look.

Inoue began to talk about her captivity in Hueco Mundo, something that she had never told anyone. Then she told about her return, her nightmares and sleepless nights, the guilt she felt over the fact that Ichigo has lost his powers, the day she saw the redhead kissing the small shinigami, until she made it to the topic most important. What she made the day before.

When she finished telling Tatsuki was shocked by the information revealed. She could not say a word, just cried and sobbed loudly. Inoue was devastated. It was the first time she saw her best friend so shattered and broken. She would have to find a way to calm her otherwise she would start to cry too.

- Tatsuki-chan, please don´t cry! I've already accepted! She tried to speak calmly and softly so that her voice couldn´t come out with the sadness and anguish she felt. She even managed to offer a smile, however small.

- How can you say something like that, how can you smile when you're going to know ... The brunette could not finish the sentence. It was too horrible to say such a word.

- You know, somehow I feel free. It seems that all my life I lived in a cage, now I will enjoy it as much as I can. Whether five, ten or fifteen years! I need your support! I need someone beside me to support my decisions! For Tatsuki was strange to hear Inoue speak so wisely, as who should be receiving words of comfort and advice was she and not the opposite.

- I do not want to lose my best friend! – Said tearfully.

- You will not lose! There is one thing ... that I didn´t tell you! She soon attracted the attention of the brunette. - I'm practicing my powers with Hachi-san, one of Vaizards! She said with some fear at the way that her friend would react.

- You are practicing? But ... That will take years of your life! You told me that the doctor gave you a few years of life, but that they could reduce if you strain yourself! Why are you going to do it? – She asked surprised.

- To be stronger! She gave a deep breath and smiled. - I want to defend my city and my friends. To do that I need to get stronger! Anyway I always wanted to train to raise my powers!

- You sure about that?

- Yes! However I want to achieve my dreams, or at least some of them! Spoke thrilled imagining the number of things she wanted to do.

- I will not stop you, but from now on I want to know everything! – The tears had not yet gone out of her eyes and her voice had a great sadness.

- Then I must warn you that I intend to try some dance classes, continuing training, maybe get a part-time, enjoy the time with my friends ... She stopped talking, and just got a faraway look and thoughtful.

- What is it? – Asked worriedly.

- One of the things I wanted to do I cannot! After all, it isn´t worth loving someone if I'm not going to have time to enjoy that love! – She put a sad smile as she remembered the baby she found at the restaurant recently. - Also, if I constituted a family I would most likely pass my disease to my children! I do not want them to have a limited life!

- Orihime! – Whispered the name of the redhead with great sadness. She would lose her best friend early and couldn`t do anything to give her a bit of true happiness!

- Tatsuki-chan, I do not want you to tell anyone! I will tell them when I`m ready!

- Okay! Tell me, the doctor sent you some medication?

- He gave me sleeping pills. The lack of sleep affect my health and every day I feel weaker.

- So, what are you doing tomorrow? The others will not fall for any excuse. In addition, I don´t have training tomorrow so I can accompany you after school!

- You want to come with me to my training? – Asked in surprise.

- Yes! I also want to meet the Vaizards! – The brunette calmed down, slowly accepting the reality and Inoue situation.

- Thank you Tatsuki-chan! It's always good to have the support from someone!

Orihime hugged Tatsuki strongly and then fainted in her arms due to the fatigue. The brunette took her to the bedroom and put her to bed after undressing and put her one of her night-suit.


	6. Chapter 6

It was seven in the morning when Inoue awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. She hardly opened her eyes, and even though the fatigue was great, for the first time in weeks, she was able to sleep all night. When the alarm became more annoying and unbearable, she stood up and turned it off, noticing a small paper with something written.

"I'll pick you up at half past seven. Yesterday you fall asleep because of the tiredness and put you to bed. See you soon Orihime! "

The redhead smiled. She was happy to have someone at her side that would listen to her and supporter at the worst times. She get out of the bed, dressed and ate breakfast. It was half past seven when the brunette appeared.

- Good morning, Orihime! Did you sleep well?

- For the first time in weeks I slept a whole night!

- That is good! Are you ready to go? She was relieved to hear that her friend had a night without nightmares.

- Yes! We can go!

She closed the door and went out with her best friend toward school. They walked at a slow pace but arrived earlier.

Inoue - Good morning everyone! Greeted them with a smile, as if nothing had happened the day before. She and Tatsuki knew that they would ask, so they arranged a plan to prevent that.

Tatsuki - Good morning!

Ichigo / Ishida / Sado - Good morning! They were a bit surprised. They thought that their friend would be different when she arrived, maybe sad or something else. What they found strange was the fact the she didn´t mention anything about the previous day. She just arrived, saluted and made conversation with the others.

Keigo - Finally our Goddess is here! Made a dramatic scene as always.

Mizuiro - Hello Inoue-san!

Chizuru - Good morning my Venus! She grabbed her from behind and in a quick gesture passed her hands over Inoue curves, leaving her uncomfortable and red for what she was doing. Orihime did nothing because she was so used to her pervert friend that she loses all the determination to beat the one holding her. - As always the most beautiful! She was about to kiss her but Tatsuki was faster and gave her a punch in the stomach.

Tatsuki - Do not even think about it your perverted lesbian!

Ichigo - It's always the same thing!

Ishida - I think Inoue-san will have to endure three years of grabings!

Ichigo - Luckily it's a girl. If it was a boy Tatsuki would have already killed him without mercy!

Inoue - It is not like that! Attracted the attention of friends. - Even because I would never let a guy grab me that way! Realizing what she was saying, a faraway and thoughtful look appeared in her face. "Until I die, I will not let any man touch me that way."

Tatsuki realized the significance of those words when she saw Inoue´s expression. After the conversation they had, she knew that her friend would never let a man touch her. Not a kiss, or a loving embrace. It saddened her the fact that her friend had made a decision like that, after all, even if she had a few years of life, love is always welcome. So she did the only thing she could. She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. A message that only the redhead could read. "I'm here! You're not alone! "Before they could continue the conversation, the teacher arrived, and the students had to sit in their respective places.

They had two classes until lunchtime and then only one in the afternoon, which extended until four o´clock. At the end of the day they were relived to be going home.

Inoue – Let´s go Tatsuki-chan? With a smile on her face she tried to drag the brunette out of school.

Tatsuki – You are energetic today Orihime! Is this all anxiety to see your friends again?

Ishida - Your friends? Asked confused.

Tatsuki - Me and my big mouth! She spoke softly only for herself.

Inoue – It´s nobody! Just some people that we know, né Tatsuki-chan?

Tatsuki - Yes! Said trying to hide the nervousness without success.

Ichigo - It seems you are hiding something! Like the fact that you didn´t came to school yesterday Inoue!

The two had run away in the morning and at lunch to this question. When they thought they had forgotten, they just drop it like a bomb before their eyes. It was time to implement Plan B. Both knew that the boys were too stubborn and so thought of an answer to give them, it was convincing enough.

Inoue – I simply took the day for myself! Spoke innocently to deceive them. – Let´s go Tatsuki-chan! We are going to arrive late and i still have to apologize for not going yesterday! She dragged her friend without giving a chance to the others for questioning again.

Sado - She has been acting strangely the past few weeks!

Ishida - Yes! However I will not ask anything. When she wants to tell, she will!

Ichigo – Are you sure? And if she is hiding something serious?

Sado - It's her decision to tell!

They left it that way and followed each to their homes. Meanwhile Inoue and Tatsuki had entered the building where were the Vaizards. Once inside the barrier they went down the stairs and found the group in defensive positions.

Inoue - Hello everyone!

Hachi - Inoue-san! We were not expecting you to come today!

Inoue - I know and I'm sorry for yesterday! I had some unfinished business that required my full attention.

Shinji - Orihime-chan! I am glad you came. I was already missing you! Ran to hug her but stopped when he saw another female presence. - Who is this girl Orihime-chan?

Inoue - It's Tatsuki-chan! It's my best friend. Do you mind if she accompanies my trainings? Do not worry she knows everything and can see too! Spoke to relieve tension in the group.

Hachi - I think there is no problem!

Inoue - Thank you! Tatsuki-chan, meet Hachi-san, Hiraku-kun, Lisa-chan, Love-san, Rose-san, Hachiru-chan,-san and Kensei Hyori-chan.

Tatsuki - Very pleased! Thank you for letting me be here beside orihime!

Shinji - No problem Tatsuki-chan! Embraced her as he did with Orihime the first time he saw her.

Inoue - Hiraku-kun, that is not a good idea! The redhead tried to warn, but it was too late. Tatsuki had already put him unconscious.

Tatsuki – Don´t touch me ever again pervert! Shouted furiously making the others laugh at the comic scene.

Hachi - Inoue-san! Let's start the training?

Inoue - Yes! Moved away from the group and sat down like last time.

Hachi - You know what to do, right?

Inoue - Yes! She closed her eyes and emptied her mind. Instead of finding darkness like the first time, found a field of flowers, vast and with beautiful colors. - Where am I?

- In your inner world! Spoke a presence behind her.

- Rikka? Asked hesitantly.

- Yes my dear! It seems that you finally cleared your doubts!

- You knew of my condition, didn´t you?

- Yes! I regret not having said anything, but it is thanks to that that you are now!

- I never thought you were so beautiful! Talked a little shy.

The person in front of the redhead was quite beautiful. Silver hair to her but, white skin, blood red lips, her gray eyes were the same as those of Inoue. She used a long dress that covered her feet, very tight to the body that showed the slender curves of a woman. And the first thing that caught Inoue attention was a pair of wings white as snow.

- I am part of you. Part of your soul and your heart. All you are seeing is your purity!

- I still wonder how it is possible, after all I am human and not a shinigami!

- Your powers awakened because of Kurosaki Ichigo! As you know he is a Vaizard, which means that he is a shinigami and has a hollow side. When it affected you, it was his shinigami side that had an influence on you! And Sado was influenced by is hollow, which is why his powers are equal to a hollow.

- That makes me a shinigami? Asked confused.

- Not exactly! Like Hachi had said. Your clips are like a zampakutou. A zampakutou has two releases. The Shikai and Bankai! Your clips also have something similar. Obviously there are many differences between your powers and the Soul Reapers. But that's because you're human! Now putting explanations to the side, it is time for you to have complete control over your powers. If you do it you will be able to train your new powers! Spoke excitedly.

- New powers?

- Yes! But now you must go back! They are waiting for you to start the real workout.

- Will I be able to see you again?

- Yeah! Just meditate and you will find me here waiting for you!

- Yes! Began to leave the place, but before disappearing completely, gave a smile that didn´t appear in her face for a long time for Rikka, which was reciprocated with the same intensity.

When Inoue returned to reality was still with that smile on her face. For some reason, having meditated and found again that mysterious person, filled her heart with warmth and willingness to live and spread joy throughout the world. Something that she didn´t feels at a long time. Tatsuki quickly ran to her friend and surprised the redhead and the others, hugging her, crying and sobbing. The sparkle had returned to the heart and soul of the redhead, something that Tatsuki missed a lot. It was not just her, but the others also felted longing for the old hopeful Inoue.

Inoue – What´s wrong Tatsuki-chan?

Tatsuki – You finally got back! Said with tears in her eyes. - Never do that again! After the sensitivity came the hurricane that is the brunette.

Inoue - Do what?

Tatsuki - You idiot! Because of everything that happenned your glow faded! Right now when you were meditating your glow returned. Finally, you're back to the same old Inoue!

Rose - What do you mean by that?

Tatsuki - Orihime experienced some difficulties and recently discovered she was ... She was not able to say more because the redhead covered her mouth, leaving the group surprised by the act.

Inoue - No Tatsuki-chan! I'll tell them but not now! When I am ready I will tell! She spoke softly only for Tatsuki to hear.

Shinji - Is something wrong Orihime-chan?

Inoue - There's nothing wrong! Another day I'll tell you everything! She looked for Hachi – Can we continue Hachi-san? I think now I'm ready for the training!

Tatsuki - Orihime are you sure? You know that you should not take your body to the limit! When she only received a smile and a nod of her head, she knew it was not worth pushing the matter.

Hachi - Are you ready?

Inoue - Yes!

While the two trained, the brunette stood at the side of the remaining Vaizards, which were away from them to give them space.

Shinji - Tatsuki-chan, what was all that talk back there?

Tatsuki - Orihime will tell you everything, but only when she´s ready. And do not ask me to tell you! Advised as soon as she saw the look that all of them were giving her. - I promised her, and moreover it is she who must tell you!

Kensei - Is that bad?

Tatsuki said nothing, just lowered her head and let a tear roll down remembering the conversation she had with Inoue.

Love - We understand! Let's hope that she tells us!


End file.
